Mentiroso
by Dihana-Servenius
Summary: Especial de Halloween: después de cumplir con algunas misiones, X, Axl y Zero encuentran a una mujer herida en medio de la noche hacia el cuartel general. Parece profundamente aterrada ¿Qué es lo ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es a lo que tanto teme?


**Mentiroso**

Después de un día lleno de emergencias, los tres Hunters regresaban a la base, agotados y, por ende, con muchas ganas de tener su merecido descanso. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, debido a que la última misión fue en un punto dentro de la ciudad, no necesitaron de utilizar el teletransportador, así que ahora van a bordo de las Ride Chaser.

Igual que cualquier otra noche, había un silencio casi absoluto presente. Las luces de los postes eléctricos iluminan las calles de la ciudad con esos tonos amarillos pálidos, que es lo único que evita que todo el camino quede sumergido en obscuridad. Aun cuando fuera bastante improbable que algo ocurriera, la experiencia le había enseñado a los tres (en especial a Zero) que el peligro no tiene consideración del lugar ni horarios, nunca faltan los Mavericks que puedan llegar atacar en el momento menos esperado.

Dado que X se encontraba a la cabeza, fue el primero en ver como una figura lejana corre en medio de la calle, cayéndose en medio del pavimento. Fue obvio que el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente del reploid es ir a socorrerla, no sin antes girar su cabeza hacia atrás y avisarle a sus compañeros lo que acababa de ver. Los tres se detuvieron a un lado de esta persona, que se trata de una mujer rubia de cabello un tanto largo, trayendo puesto un vestido blanco, sucio, harapiento y viejo. Está temblando, sollozando bastante fuerte.

El reploid azul indudablemente la ayuda a levantarse, dándose cuenta que no deja de presionar con fuerza su ojo derecho con una de aquellas manos temblorosas. Se nota bastante alterada, el iris de su ojo sano no deja de moverse de un lado a otro en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pueda parecerle una amenaza y murmurando de forma rápida palabras inentendibles.

El reploid rubio y el joven Hunter pelirrojo miran a su alrededor en busca de aquel enemigo que pudo haberla herido. Los sensores no han detectado la presencia de alguien, por lo que ambos deciden asegurarse al comunicarse con sus respectivas navegadoras. Tanto Layer como Pallette confirman que no hay nadie más, quizá aquel atacante echó la carrera en cuanto los vio, temeroso de su propia vida.

No tardaron en llegar al cuartel general, llevando a la pobre mujer a la enfermería, cuyo orbe gris no deja de ir de aquí para allá, sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida que tiene en el otro ojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el Lifesaver.

Aquella desconocida parece murmurar algo en un tono de voz tan bajo que hace muy difícil captar lo que dice.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? –insistió el médico.

-N-no quiero morir…-artículo aquella mujer en voz baja- viene hacía mi…tengo que correr…por favor…sálvenme…

-Déjame atenderte esa herida

-¡No! –exclama la chica- no…

Por más que el Lifesaver trató de calmarla, la desconocida simplemente no cede, muy a su pesar tiene que aplicarle un tranquilizante o esa herida puede llegar a empeorar si se infecta. No había terminado de preparar la inyección cuando está mujer suelta un grito desgarrador a todo pulmón, fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en gran parte del cuartel.

Tanto las navegadoras como los tres protagonistas llegaron al lugar, viendo a aquella desamparada chica en la esquina de la habitación en posición fetal, como si fuera un pequeño animalito acorralado, meciéndose y meciéndose repetidas veces, sus dientes le tintinean, murmurando cosas que no se le entienden. Cualquier intento por calmarla por parte de las navegadoras es inútil, lo que sea que ella haya vivido la ha dejado completamente perturbada, pobrecilla.

X decide hacer el último intento: aproximándose a paso lento, dejándole en claro a la rubia que no tiene intenciones de lastimarla, esboza una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Se coloca de cuclillas a una distancia considerable frente a ella, con tal de darle su espacio y no alterarla más.

-Tranquila, ya nadie va a lastimarte –dice X- solo queremos ayudarte

Por primera vez en toda la noche, la mujer centra su atención a quien le está hablando, girando la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Poco a poco va alejándose de aquella esquina, sin descuidar la herida que tiene, gateando hacia X, deteniéndose solo cuando queda cara a cara con él. Su ojo gris mantiene su mirar fijo en los orbes verdes del chico.

-No quiero morir...-susurró ella- no me abandones…

-No voy a permitir que eso pase –dice X- nadie va a hacerte daño

Ambos van levantándose, el Hunter se encarga de guiar a la misteriosa mujer hasta la camilla de la enfermería hasta que esta queda recostada ahí. Se hizo hasta lo imposible por tratar de hacer que ella se dejara atender aquella herida que tiene aunque no hubo ningún éxito, así que decidieron dejarla así por el momento, claro, estando al tanto de ella en cada momento.

Pasaron las horas, por fin los Hunters fueron a descansar a sus respectivas capsulas. Algo impulso a X abrir sus ojos en medio de la obscuridad, como si percibiera que alguien lo está observando desde hace ya un buen rato. Los ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que tiene justo enfrente el rostro de la mujer rubia. Ya no cubre más su ojo, ni siquiera tiene un globo ocular, la sangre corre y corre desde aquel profundo orificio.

-Mentiroso…-susurra la mujer- me abandonaste y me dejaste morir…

Esos labios, ahora llenos de hilillos color carmesí, esbozan una sonrisa socarrona y perversa, casi como si estuviera burlándose del reploid azul. X no supo en que momento perdió la conciencia, despertó a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Alia venía a decirle algo de suma importancia, se le notaba un tanto alterada.

No es para menos, le dijo a su compañero que la persona que trajo al cuartel había desaparecido inexplicablemente de la enfermería, justo cuando el Lifesaver se había girado un momento al recoger un frasco de medicina que se le había caído. Pero no fue todo: resulta que lograron identificarla gracias a la base de datos de la computadora. La desconocida murió en el día en que Sigma hizo caer los misiles sobre la ciudad Abel.

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado este pequeño especial de "terror" jajajaja es Halloween así que disfruten mucho de este día tan especial (si eres de México, aun te quedan dos días mas wiiiii nOn!) por favor, ponganme sus opiniones abajo, les agradeceré mucho por los comentarios y también quiero decir que tuve que corregir errores que tenía este fic dado que lo escribí en la mañana en un momento de tiempo libre, por lo que le pido una gran disculpa a quien lo leyó antes y se encontro con esos horrores ortográficos. Sin nada más que decir, me despido y les deseo dulces pesadillas. **


End file.
